Frank Sahwit
Biolizard28 72. Frank Sahwit Toupee toss is the only reason to like this man. At all. ---- CantFaketheFunk 54. Frank Sahwit I don't know why he's this high. He really shouldn't be this high. He threw a toupee into Nick's face and 1-1 is still entertaining. But he shouldn't be this high. I guess I don't hate him like I do some, but come to think of it he should be below Polly. Oh well. Just imagine he's below Polly. ---- Cloud and Squall 79th: Frank Sahwit Appearances: Case 1-1 Favorite Quote: "H-he killed her and he should burn! Burn! Give him death!" Frank Sahwit. How original for a name. For some reason, I think he was a midget. He was kind of short compared to the witness stand. Even Ema's head reached above it. Though Bikini and Cody had to have a box, and he didn't. Yeah, Frank was the very first culprit. But we knew that from the beginning. And he gives up so easily. It takes like 5 minutes to get through that case once you start questioning him. He doesn't have very good lies. He's a common criminal, who could've easily gotten away with it if he hadn't decided to become a witness. He was stupid, and easy to find contradictions in. Of course it was just the first case, and nothing more than a tutorial. But I'm not much of a fan of tutorials. ---- DNEA 55. Frank Sahwit The toupee throw. ---- Naye745 62. Frank Sahwit he was pretty damn funny for a throwaway simple, terrible villain ---- Paratroopa1 43. Frank Sahwit So yeah, he's pretty much just your common criminal, very little character or anything and really just serves as a "tutorial" villain, but for what he is I think he's really awesome for some reason. I don't know why. Maybe it's the awesome toupee throw. Maybe it's that hypnotic "dance" he does when he's on the stand. He's just a stupid character and he's awesome for it. I liked him more than Redd White. ---- SSBM_Guy 49. Frank Sahwit http://www.court-records.net/mugshot/sahwit.png http://www.court-records.net/screenshot/PW/sahwitlast.png Case(s): 1-1 Yeah, take that, Mia. I'm putting Frank Sahwit over you. Frank. Damn. Sahwit. Ahahahaha. Anyways, for the first murderer in the game, Sahwit is pretty cool. He's not really evil...he killed someone on accident, after all. But you don't feel any guilt or remorse for putting him in jail, due to him being a burgular and a murderer. The best thing about Sahwit is that epic toupee toss to Phoenix. That was epic and awesome. And the whole fact that Sahwit goes insane after you're taking down his lies. Also, ever notice that when they show the jury murmuring, Sahwit is shown to be really damn short? Yeah...<_< Also, Sahwit looks really like the Happy Mask Salesman from The Legend of Zelda. That's awesome. The Happy Mask Salesman is completely awesome and badass. So, bonus points to Sahwit for that. Though, Frank Sahwit is just a horrible pun. lawl frank saw it lawl. But...uh...yeah. Great first case murderer here. ---- transience 53. Frank Sahwit - uhh... for case 1-1, I guess he's cool, maybe, sorta - you can't expect anything from case 1-1 to be particularly high ---- WiggumFan267 77. Frank Sahwit OR SHOULD I SAY MR. DID IT!? Toupee-toss. All I need to say. Also, that dot stares into my soul. Nothing more to say about him! ---- Leonhart4 78. Frank Sahwit The Good: For being the first villain, he's pretty entertaining and memorable, I think. I love when Phoenix says, "OR SHOULD I SAY, MR. DID IT?!" Seriously, that was epic. The Best: The toupee toss. Do I need to say anything else? The Bad: Yeah, the guy goes down in like 15 minutes max, and that's if you're taking your time. He's a bad liar, and he breaks down easily. Also, I don't like that the first two cases of the game showed you who the killer was before the case even started. Although it wasn't that hard to figure out it was this guy. I guess this is what tutorial cases are all about. The Worst: Stop fidgeting, for crying out loud! You're making me nervous! Category:Fictional characters